


33

by Dnjungle



Series: Volcano [3]
Category: Narcos: Mexico (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Amado/Felix is burgeoning, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gang Rape, Gun Oil as Lube, Homophobic Language, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Negotiations, Object Penetration, Prostate Milking, Rimming, Self-Harm, Torture, Violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dnjungle/pseuds/Dnjungle
Summary: s01e04尼加拉瓜之行，剧情承接《秘密》，也可以单独食用Felix lived through a dreadful night.
Relationships: Maria Elvira/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo, Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo/his first wife, Nicaraguan Contras/Miguel Ángel Félix Gallardo
Series: Volcano [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660636
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	33

傍晚时分，菲利克斯把警车停在自家门口，打算跟胡安娜道个别再去上夜班。门没有合上，他悄悄进屋，把警用腰带放在壁柜里，轻唤妻子的名字。微弱的应答声从卧室传来。他循着声音向昏暗的室内走了几步，忽然脸色痛苦地停下，等到微笑重新回到脸上，才轻快地拐进卧室往床上重重地一坐。胡安娜平躺在床铺的一侧，听见他回来，不急着睁眼，像孩子一样朝他伸出手来，邀请他躺在另一侧。他脱掉鞋子躺下，感觉自己从头到脚都是不清洁的，胡安娜可不能再染上肺炎了。他向自己保证，只躺一分钟，自私的一分钟。两个人分享一个枕头，胡安娜的长发近在眼前，他把嘴唇印在发梢，又轻轻抓起一缕在指尖捏着。一个心软的人为什么会有这样质地粗硬的头发？菲利克斯想起妻子在教堂紧张地画十字的模样，握着十字架的手指总是紧绷着，掌骨根根毕现。也许她的本性更像她的头发……胡安娜突然睁开双眼，菲利克斯立刻放开她的头发，以为自己拽疼了她。她抚摸他青春的颧骨，对他说，睡一觉吧。他笑着摇摇头，说晚上还要去巡逻。正要起身去准备晚饭，胡安娜拉住他，嘴唇贴上他的。他回吻了一会儿，先笑出声来。你又牙龈出血了，我去拿点柠檬汁，他说。但他们继续躺了几分钟，菲利克斯把脸埋在胡安娜胸前。她的上臂内侧像篝火一样灼烧着他的耳朵。像篝火一样灼烧着……

头套内侧闻起来像血液和呕吐物的混合物，而嘴被胶带封住意味着这气味无可逃避。菲利克斯奋力挣扎。小臂被死死抓住，手腕一下子就被套上了绳结。随后所有手都离开了他的身体。片刻诡异的安宁反而使他失去方向感。突然，绳结一响，全身都被双手带着直立起来。肩膀承受了极大的拉力，疼得他扭曲着身体在地上找支点。

他感到头痛欲裂，恶心感缠绕着他，嘴里一股金属的咸苦和胶带的酸味儿。也许先前贴胶布时挨的那几拳造成了脑震荡。

在他评估自己的状态时，耳边响起“嗤嗤”两声。他几乎是下意识地挣动起来。头套被摘走后，他直直对上了一双如昆虫般散发着不屑的光的眼睛。是那个领头的队长做派的人物。队长的嘴天然带有一种不祥的弧度，触发了菲利克斯的逃跑神经。他逆着光看向手上的绳结，灯光使他感到格外反胃——绞刑结，以现在的吊立姿势是无法解开的。

“渴了吗？我给你带了点水。”队长指示旁边观望的矮个士兵按住菲利克斯的头，他自己则扣住菲利克斯的下巴。菲利克斯只能猛踹他小腿，却像踢到大理石立柱一样得不到任何反应，下一秒，刺激性的水流就从他的鼻孔冲上来，眉心的剧痛使他失去平衡向后倒，又被脑后的手截断了退路。

等到一瓶苏打水消耗干净，菲利克斯的背心已经湿透，头发也湿漉漉地垂在额前。

队长厉声问道：“谁派你来的？”

“纳瓦……”

“谁他妈是纳瓦？你告诉过谁你要来这？”

水正顺着鼻腔往外流，眉心火烧火燎。“没人。”

“你替谁办事？”

“我告诉过你……萨尔瓦多·奥苏纳·纳瓦……”

“还有谁知道？”

“……知道什么？知道什么？！”

队长走到远处摆着苏打水的小桌跟前，菲利克斯惊恐地盯着他的一举一动。意外的是，苏打水被推到一边，队长抄起了一根半米长的短棍。矮子自发地躲远了。棍子砸上来的时候，菲利克斯只能收紧腹部试图保护肋骨。拳头和苏打水都是可以扛过去的刑罚，三棍之后，队长继续发问，菲利克斯才意识到自己有可能死在这里。

在死亡的威胁之下，他的大脑艰难地运转着：“没人……没人。给我电话——只需要……你们就……明白……”

“你他妈以为我们都是傻子？啊？”队长的声音忽远忽近。耳鸣断断续续，来来回回的喊叫声中，菲利克斯只听得见自己讨要电话，像卡带的录音机一样重复着这个愿望。

队长的脸近在咫尺，嘴角依然戏剧性地下垂着，片刻之间，菲利克斯的十字架就被蛮力拉了下来。

他昏昏沉沉地抗议：“还给我，还给我……”

不久他就明白了项链被夺走的含义——

一只手迅速解开了他的腰带。远处吸溜着咖啡的胖子向他举杯致意。他猛地清醒过来——是矮子的手。矮子拽着他的外裤和内裤往下一拉，正好卡在脚踝处，将双脚固定在一起。不管他们要做什么，都是上帝不得见证的事。

“停！停！你会后悔的——”

队长带着个小玻璃瓶归来：“是你逼我们使用非常手段。”

矮子接过玻璃瓶，躲在菲利克斯身后的阴影里。菲利克斯不敢相信这种刑讯手段真实存在，所以一直扭头试图看清矮子的动作，就像不论怎么劝说也不肯把目光从针尖移开的怕针病人似的。队长抓住他的下巴把他拧回来：“最后机会。还有谁知道？”

“我他妈告诉过你多少遍了——”菲利克斯尽力分析着这些模棱两可的问题，还没来得及给出合适的答案，队长就放开了他，冲他身后点点头。一股刺鼻的类似甘草糖的甜味儿在屋子里弥散开来。那是什么？油腻的手指在他的臀缝间摸索，技巧之生疏像是摸着墙缝里的电灯开关。菲利克斯再次咒骂起来，却被队长抓住胯骨：“最。后。机。会。”

他摇了摇头，头却疼得他差点喊出来，“别。别。你们上次见到女人是什么时候？我可以提供足够的——”

手指找到了他的入口，强硬地塞进去两个指尖，两个指尖很快变成两根手指，施害者施加了极大的力道，连手腕都颤抖起来，这一切他都感觉得到。他自己的双腿也不能幸免地抖动，身后的疼痛使他往前逃去，却被队长牢牢定在原地。队长摆出一副怒不可遏的脸孔，用他那刺耳的口音吼道：“你以为这是为了享受？！你以为我们是为了享受？！”

菲利克斯还不放弃：“——等等，我能帮你们改善这里的条件，你们想要什么我都能——”

队长给了他一巴掌，菲利克斯却趁着他松手的机会从矮子的摆弄中挣脱。

“你他妈等什么呢？准备那么仔细有个鸟用！”

矮子被骂，便把玻璃瓶放在旁边的桌子上，菲利克斯这才看清上面的标签：枪械润滑油。

一只油乎乎的手落在他脖子上。下一秒他就被手的主人顶住了。他的身体还依凭意志拒绝打开，但这状况坚持不了多久，对方抓着阴茎的手抵在他臀部的肉上，非把阴茎塞进去不可。他挺着跨部往队长的方向躲，队长却向前一步，揽住他的腰，和他紧紧地贴在一起。就这样，他终于无处可去，被身后的矮子结结实实地插入了。这确实不愧是酷刑中的酷刑，被钉在陌生人的阴茎上，疼痛是来自这样羞耻的行为，抵抗的意志就像枯草被焚烧一样在绝望的烟尘里消磨。他短暂地产生了死的愿望，但死在此时是不负责任也得不偿失的。为了压抑痛呼声，菲利克斯只能咬住队长的肩膀，却不幸咬住了脏兮兮的战术背心。队长亲密地搂住他的脖子，他就不得不保持这样的姿势被矮子操，呼吸间满是汗水和枪油的味道。矮子草率地操了几下后，队长把菲利克斯的脸捞起来，话里带着调侃：“还不坦白？”

在极致的侮辱和似乎永无止境的痛苦的作用下，菲利克斯终于确信这些模糊的问题其实毫无意义：“这不是为了……这从一开始就不是为了情报……”

“哦，你说是为了什么？”

“是为了折……折磨我……”菲利克斯的声音渐渐消失，是因为这醒悟意味着预见到更坏的——比被吊着侵犯还可怕——的事情可能发生，而他的想象力在这时完全失效了。

队长哼了一声，面无表情地看着他，像盯着一块烂肉。菲利克斯却觉得他的眼睛在笑。队长示意矮子继续，默认了菲利克斯的推测。菲利克斯突然意识到：“慢着，你们认识我吗？”

“正因为不认识，事情才有意思。”

“是谁指使你们的？”

话音刚落，菲利克斯又被一巴掌扇得左耳直响，左眼的视线也变得模糊。矮子找准时机，踮着脚一次次操进他体内，两个人都适应了这套动作，做起来也更无阻碍。新的恐惧爬上菲利克斯心头，他发现贴着队长结实的身体挨操，竟然让他不能自控地冲动起来。每次矮子往上顶，他暴露在外的阴茎就贴着队长迷彩服的粗糙布料经受一次摩擦。这种倾向使他感到恶心至极。即使集中精力关注全身上下各处的疼痛也不能消除这可笑的欲望。

矮子一边干一边笃定地说：“这家伙不是第一次来这个。”

队长低下头，看见自己迷彩服的下摆上洇湿的一点，造成这污迹的粘稠的液体正呈丝状连接着菲利克斯垂软的阴茎头部。队长扶住菲利克斯：“是这样吗，死玻璃？你要是这么喜欢，怎么算得上折磨？”

菲利克斯顶嘴：“死玻璃？硬的人又他妈不是我。”

角落里的胖子发出一声窃笑。队长听了，用膝盖顶着菲利克斯的阴茎和睾丸端详了一下。菲利克斯也无助地看着自己的性器官搭在队长壮实的大腿上，然后队长后撤一步，提起膝盖狠狠地撞向他的下体——

菲利克斯发出一连串嘶哑的咒骂声，响亮到足以让整个营地听到。他的身体不由自主地绞紧了矮子的阴茎，在他由于巨大的痛苦而喘息不止的时候，矮子得到了扭曲的快乐，抱紧他在他体内射精了。即使整个下半身都因为疼痛痉挛着，菲利克斯还是感觉到了矮子的阴茎勃动的节奏，被肮脏的精液污染了内部的认知使他像哮喘病人一样苦楚地咳嗽。

“哭了吗？”胖子在阴影里问道。

得不到答复，胖子亲自绕过来打量着他的脸。此时矮子的阴茎像失水的软体动物一样沉甸甸地滑了出去，引起菲利克斯有气无力的一阵干呕。胖子舔了舔嘴，声音像是含在脖子里：“这张脸……其实有女人的美感啊。”

这话使菲利克斯僵住，目光紧跟着胖子的举动，后者把菲利克斯的衬衣拨到一边，观察他背心下的胸肌。菲利克斯的背心半干半湿地贴在皮肤上，乳头因为湿冷和突然投射的注意力而挺立着。胖子的眼睛黑幽幽的，充满希冀地向菲利克斯伸出手来，又突然想起什么，问队长：“我能不能？”队长大度地点点头，抱着手退到一边。矮子也在角落就位饶有兴趣地观望。

胖子先把手搭在菲利克斯因为吊姿而隆起的肋骨上，接着慢慢上移，将他的胸肌向内聚拢，脸也凑过去像啮齿动物一样动着嘴部，啃咬他的胸膛，手上的动作也跟着狂乱起来，顺着背心下摆滑进去，感受着他两肋处紧绷的皮肤，舌头隔着背心一下下舔着他一侧的乳头。背心的布料很快就湿透了，乳头被舌头推挤，神经受到刺激，使心脏火热地跳动着，同时还阵阵泛着恶心。

胖子的加入说明折磨还远没有到头，菲利克斯对着胸前的脑袋大骂：“我他妈要杀了你，你这头该死的猪！我要把你的血放干净，皮剥下来——”

胖子听笑了，拍拍菲利克斯的肩膀：“你要是不闭上嘴、老老实实按我说的做，我就去崩了你朋友，你说怎么样？”

菲利克斯这才想起来阿马多就在营地的某处，也许也经历了严刑拷打，也许比他的遭遇更坏。他怪罪自己带阿马多来的决定——不，不是他的决定，是纳瓦指定阿马多做飞行员，而这背后的理由是……阿马多提醒过他，纳瓦可能是想摆他们一道。纳瓦有足够的理由恨他，可他能想到的阿马多和这一切的关系，只有婚礼之夜杀了纳瓦的手下这一点。

胖子看到他陷入了沉思，就把他卡在脚踝的裤子脱下来扔到一边，袜子褪到脚踝。从一旁取来一根方木条，把菲利克斯自由了的双腿踢分开，招呼矮子帮忙把脚腕绑在木条两头。菲利克斯回过神来勉力挣扎，胖子则胸有成竹地哼了两声：“想想你的朋友。把腿分开，我不会动他。”

菲利克斯顿了一会儿，最终主动把脚搭在了木条上。进展到这时候，菲利克斯已经在计算折磨的终局了——他和阿马多必须活着回去，拉法也必须得救，为了达成这些目标，他会做该做的牺牲。

胖子调节了一下吊住菲利克斯的绳结的高度，使菲利克斯能把被木条分开的双脚完全落在地上。手上的压力变小了，胳膊甚至得以在一定范围内伸缩，菲利克斯几乎有点感激。他低头看向脚跟处的木条和层层缠绕的麻绳，甚至准备好了再承受一轮矮子式的操弄。

胖子站在他身后，用大拇指轻轻地抚弄他的入口，他宁肯胖子粗暴点，体内横冲直撞的肾上腺素足以帮他扛过多数疼痛。像游戏似的，拇指突然陷进体内，又迅速抽出来，刺激得矮子射到深处的精液顺着菲利克斯的大腿一路向下流。胖子满意地笑了，拉住菲利克斯的腰部往后一撤，他就不得不翘起臀部摆出了等待配种的马的姿势。压力回到肩膀和手腕，他却感到安心。疼痛等于清醒和理智。

疼痛如期而至，但没有停留多久。胖子比矮子要粗，动作却不合时宜地温柔，加上菲利克斯多少习惯了矮子的进攻，胖子慢慢悠悠的节奏让他感到无所适从。然后就是胖子徘徊在他胸前的手。这双手总是想方设法地折磨他的乳头，或是在他的胸口画圈不碰他的乳头，在他看来都是罪大恶极的手段。菲利克斯骂他婆婆妈妈，他也不生气，反而退出去一些不紧不慢地操。没过多久菲利克斯就感觉到了小腹处有了无可辩驳的快感。他想触摸自己的阴茎，但他更想捅自己一刀。出于折中的考虑，他选择在粗糙的木条上磨蹭脚跟。这对欲望的冷却作用可谓立竿见影。木条上的刺陷进皮肉里，血液静静地渗出来，疼得他牙齿打颤，他却感到心满意足。他闭上眼睛，寻找能让他平静的记忆，此时偏偏是对柠檬汁的回忆像肮脏的泡沫一般浮了上来。

没错，柠檬汁，胡安娜躺在床上，他们接吻了，他的嘴里是血腥的味道。所以他去厨房拿柠檬汁，像造访过无数次的噩梦那样——

他走进厨房，突然产生了一阵急促的眩晕感。无力地坐在餐桌前抱着头，柠檬汁就在面前的玻璃罐里，寡淡的颜色在夕阳下闪着光。他在这晕眩中闭着眼想，明天要带胡安娜去库利亚坎的医院看牙龈出血的毛病，还要问清楚频繁的肺炎症状是怎么回事。另外他需要找神父好好谈谈。但上次告解时他便发现，他的恐惧那么罪孽深重又不值一提，即使在最致密的黑暗里，他也只能说出“我梦见我失去了一切”。胡安娜就是他的一切，但他所指的一切似乎又不是胡安娜，而是更复杂深邃的东西，某种他当时还没有的东西。可是这是个悖论，神父说道，这是原始的恐惧，祈祷吧，上帝的爱会驱散它们。然后他得到了赦免，不——事实是，这种失去一切的恐惧如影随形，直到现在——

胖子覆盖着迷彩服的肚子在菲利克斯的后腰蹭来蹭去，屋子里回荡着令人作呕的湿黏的交合声，当他停下来擦汗时，还搂着菲利克斯的腰插到最深，引起两个人不同性质的呻吟。菲利克斯感觉自己的内脏被重新归置了一次，大口呼气，鼻腔充斥着陈腐的汗水和精液味儿。

——恐惧已发展到难以忍受的地步。必须控制局面，否则只能继续被局面控制——

菲利克斯费劲地抬起头，对一旁看戏的队长说：“我们做个交易。”

队长走到他跟前居高临下地看着他：“看看你自己的样子，你还有什么可交易的？”

菲利克斯谨慎地措辞：“那个叫你折磨我的人，没有下达详细的命令吧？”

队长一把揪住他的头发：“你的重点？”

“你的刑罚手段快要用光了，所以你让队员随意处置我。你在担心，这样的折磨有没有达到恐吓我的目的，以及你上头的人会不会满意。”

队长的嘴角抽动了一下：“我有的是折磨你的办法。”

“那很好。我只想要打一通电话。交易很简单，我需要经受怎样的折磨才能得到我的电话？”

胖子和矮子都笑了，胖子拍拍菲利克斯汗湿的臀部说：“他保准是疯了。”

菲利克斯不受干扰地继续说：“我到现在都没有受到致命伤害，想必也是上头的意思？我需要活着走出这里，因为我在外边还有用。”

队长放开菲利克斯，转过身抱着手思考了一会儿，突然回身：“你不是喜欢被人操吗？嗯？我手下有的是兵，不少人愿意满足你的愿望。”

“我的条件非常简单，拜托你也讲点道理。”

“十五个人。”

“三个。”

“十个人。别得寸进尺。”

“五个。”

“十个人。”

“你要把电话给我。”

胖子插嘴道：“等弟兄们玩完了，保证你连拨号码的力气都没有。”

菲利克斯嘲笑他：“他们要是都像你这样，就跟操十个女人没区别。”

队长立刻去屋外找人。胖子的男子气概受到贬损，一反常态地狠干菲利克斯。菲利克斯正指望他早点结束，就挺着腰向后迎接他的冲撞，身体内部因为快速的摩擦而变得暖融融的，好在不足以产生兴奋感。胖子射精的样子毫无新意，等到他射完，菲利克斯马上感觉到热气喷在入口处——是胖子跪在地上舔舐他。他在之前的强暴中被撑得过开，连阻挡舌头的入侵都做不到。精液流进胖子嘴里，混合着枪油，他不得不吐掉，然后贪婪地回到原位舔吮。菲利克斯张开嘴却发不出声音，他听说过这个，但从来没有人为他做过，低头看见自己的阴茎后方有唾液顺着睾丸滑下来滴在地上，他的阴茎因此抽动了一下。他的身体不想躲开，但他不允许自己勃起。脚跟又在木条上磨蹭，他觉得自己的脸颊正在燃烧。

队长带着人回来了，竟然有十五人。士兵们像污水一样汇入狭小的棚屋，围着菲利克斯站了一圈，有的人为了挤进圈子，推得作为墙壁的木板吱呀作响，有的人的肩膀意外撞在菲利克斯身上。菲利克斯用余光把环绕着他的士兵筛了一遍，决定把抗议的话咽下去，转而问最要紧的事情：“电话呢？”

“等你结束了，可以夹着一屁股精液来找我要。”队长像甲虫一样悄无声息地倒着走出门去。

屋里立刻响起腰带和裤链被解开的簌簌声，枪油在野蛮的手指间传递着。菲利克斯吞咽了一下，在心里画了个十字，第一双手就搭上了他的后背向下施压。阴茎进入时，他的身体只贡献了最小程度的阻力，这是胖子的杰作——

身后的人用双手扳住他的肩膀，跨部的动作比矮子还要快。小腹再次产生了酸胀感，太阳穴也突突跳着。周围的人起着哄，有的话是他听不懂的方言，屋外甚至也传来口哨声——竹竿搭的门外聚集了一群人，透过缝隙向里看。这激发了新一轮的关于失控的恐惧。他绷紧小腿，期待木条能提供避难所。

“他在干什么呢？”一个士兵指着菲利克斯的脚踝。

菲利克斯的小把戏被看穿了。几个人哄抢着上前帮他把木条解开，个中快乐和帮他脱衣服差不多。血糊糊的木条被扔到一边。菲利克斯被从梁上放下来，推搡到角落的床垫上，他倒下的时候感到头晕目眩。原先干着他的人摆弄着他，把他的鞋和衬衫都脱下来扔到一边，然后跪坐在他两腿之间，抱住他的大腿滑进他体内，他仍然绑在一起的手托着脐带般长长的绳子抵在小腹处。没有了疼痛，只剩下他和快感独处。过了一会儿，这个士兵又把他的腿压到胸前，像沙袋一样伏在他身上耸动。这个姿势使菲利克斯感觉自己像个容器。菲利克斯尽力不去看他的脸。

此人射精时发出极其难听的声音。他不放开菲利克斯的腿，蓄意让精液流到更深的地方，紧接着又插进去顶了几下，在其他人的揶揄声里回味着自己的高潮。

菲利克斯踹了他一脚：“你他妈还不快滚？”说完用脚勾住围观者中一个大个子的腿，催他赶紧接班。

大个子轻蔑的笑了，拉起菲利克斯身上的人扔到一边去，自己跪在床垫上，拉开裤子掏出阴茎。菲利克斯用不自由的手帮他撸了两下后命令他躺下。大个子吃吃笑着照办了：“应该是我们强奸你啊。”

菲利克斯跨坐在他腹部，用臀部来回蹭着他的阴茎，却分不出手来做必要的活计。“愣着干什么？还不赶紧帮我解开？”手往前一伸。

大个子红着脸用嘴喘气，想都没想就帮他解开了手上的束缚。

双手终于恢复了血液循环，菲利克斯对事情的进展很满意，扶住大个子的阴茎，缓缓往下坐。他听见自己发出了接近于享受的声音，只有他自己知道，他享受的是控制别人的感觉。大个子受到鼓舞，握住他的腰就往上操，菲利克斯也不示弱地往下坐，没多久两个人就喘息着瘫在一起。

所有人都热切地看着菲利克斯，有的人坦然地撸动手里的阴茎，有的人只是隔着裤子握住自己。

“那个，我不是玻璃之类的，但是，操，你可真漂亮……”

菲利克斯看着大个子着迷的眼神，心情和被野猪表白无异。尽管如此，他更卖力地骑着他，眼睛缺乏激情地盯着头顶的横梁，新的计策慢慢成形。这群所谓的士兵，和墨西哥的许多士兵和警察没有区别，甚至和广场的打手们也有相似之处，他们都是被形式简单的欲望支配的动物，本性愚笨、缺乏耐心、渴望被统治，因为他们自己的欲望卑微得如同砂砾。这些人一旦被赋予了权力便会滥用，然后一定会发展出妄自尊大的脾性，随之而来的就是忠诚心的凋零，这样的例子菲利克斯见得太多了。

想到这里，菲利克斯的内部收紧了。大个子哼了一声，双手紧紧地扣在他的胯骨，纯白的精液——连同前人的东西一起——随着他前后摆动臀部的动作一股股流出体外。

菲利克斯勉强起身，让体内炙热的阴茎滑出去，啪嗒一声湿哒哒地倒在身下人的小腹上。“下、下一个。”他指指床铺，声音嘶哑。大腿很疲惫，几乎支撑不住身体。

大个子恋恋不舍地爬起来，把阴茎收回裤子里，目光一直赤裸裸地钉在菲利克斯身上。他没有离开，而是退到圈外，靠在门框上继续观看。

新的士兵躺在床铺上，菲利克斯程序化地把陌生的阴茎抓在手里，准备完毕后就骑在他身上动了起来。忽然间，有人在他背上踹了一脚，踢得他栽倒在士兵身上。他恼怒地回头看，还没扭过头去，就被按住后脑，面部陷入床褥里。双手已获得自由，他激烈地反抗着，体内的阴茎短暂地滑了出去，又被人塞回去，随之而来的还有残酷的手指，在周围的叫好声中刺入他紧绷的肛口。“别乱动，你不是喜欢这个吗？”身下的士兵过分有力的手臂环住他的上半身，像钢筋一样限制了他胳膊的行动。菲利克斯再次威胁要杀了他们，却只引起了众人的哄笑。

手指不是他们的最终目的，上方士兵的阴茎在一番努力后挤了进来，缓慢而不容拒绝地将他的身体劈开。劈开是正确的说法，菲利克斯感觉到自己的身体就像一张鼓面，鼓锤争先恐后地制造声音，目的却是让他碎裂。他大口喘气，尽力放松身体，都是为了及时止损。等到士兵终于停止了插入，汗水已遍布他全身，入口处的疼痛使得四肢软弱无力，静静地瘫软着等待感觉恢复。

下方的士兵率先动作，十分夸张地呻吟着，双手抓着菲利克斯的臀肉向两边分开，为自己的阴茎开路。菲利克斯背后的那位则掐着他的腰评论道：“这骚货还能来第三根。”

菲利克斯听到后惊恐地摇头，“不，不行——”两个士兵大笑起来，开始你进我出地干他。菲利克斯再也压抑不住痛呼，还没忘记时不时问候一下士兵的家人。这样的行为对菲利克斯来说毫无快感可言，仅仅是出于器官的压迫，夹在小腹间的阴茎断断续续地泌出透明的粘液，但是没有任何勃起的意思。菲利克斯被这股使人头脑发胀的、身体内部发起而完全不自主的高潮临近感折磨得泫然欲泣。加之被队长踢中下体的后遗症还在，最轻微的兴起都会转化成疼痛，他开始担心自己再也不能勃起了，只能像个废人一样流出汁液。

上方的士兵突然抽出来，原来是身下那位结束了，菲利克斯赶紧动了动屁股让他滑出来，大股精液也跟着一起淌下来，到这地步已经分不清是谁射进去的了。还没结束的士兵生怕浪费，凑过来用阴茎把流出来的精液拨回闭合不能的洞里，然后自己操了进去，感受着里面的潮湿温暖，没过多久，他的精液也加入了混乱之中。

菲利克斯麻木地趴在床上，经历过多次，对被射进体内这事儿已然显得非常冷漠。一个士兵把他从床上抱起来，轻易地从后方插入了他。他揽着菲利克斯，枪油味儿的手指塞进他嘴里挤压着舌头。菲利克斯咬了他一口，他就躺下报复性地握住菲利克斯伤痕累累的脚踝，使他大张开腿，露出二人的交合处。低头就能看见阴茎一次次消失在自己体内的暴力现场，菲利克斯咬着牙对剩下的人说道：“他跟牙签差不多。再来一个。”

一个反戴帽子的士兵笑着扑通一声跪在床垫上。疼痛再次袭来，菲利克斯冷静地接受了，主动抱住大腿承受插入，眼睛在站着的士兵们身上瞄来瞄去。一个靠着床头的桌子站着的青年引起了他的注意。对方全神贯注地盯着菲利克斯的身体，拇指抵着自己的阴茎根部，不时按压一下。菲利克斯几乎要笑了——这小子是怕自己提前射出来。

菲利克斯冲他招招手，他急得差点被桌子绊倒，像个仆人似的跪在床垫旁边的地上。菲利克斯饶有兴趣地抚摸他的阴茎。青年很快领悟了，挺着腰操他的手，嘴里急不可耐地哼哼，还俯低身体舔他的脸。菲利克斯嫌恶地把脸别开，问他：“有烟吗？”

青年迅速掏出烟送到菲利克斯嘴边，还不忘为他点上。菲利克斯深吸了一口烟，感觉此时是今夜头脑最为清晰的时候。他继续张开腿让两个士兵操，一只手举着烟，偶尔来一口，另一只手为青年手淫。

帽子不悦地说：“你挺享受啊。”

菲利克斯用拿烟的手点点他的额头：“你的工作不是说话。”

帽子一把将烟夺过来扔到一边，伏在菲利克斯耳边说：“你就是个公共厕所，别以为队长不在你就能撒野。”

菲利克斯假装惋惜地轻声说：“而你是个想到伤害别人就硬得发疼的变态。”

帽子听了面目狰狞地掐住他的脖子，两个人的嘴唇因此若即若离，呼吸扑在对方脸上。菲利克斯补充道：“——嗯，私底下还是个死玻璃。”说完把他的帽子扶正，推了他一把。

迎接菲利克斯的是毫无章法的猛干，这下他身下的人终于不愿意了，爬起来把他的背心推到胸部下缘的位置上，骑在他胸前，湿漉漉的阴茎伸进背心下面摩擦他的乳头。菲利克斯想起胖子的玩弄，担心自己不小心硬起来，本要把他推开，这时屁股却挨了帽子一巴掌，“夹紧了！你个松货。”菲利克斯无意照办，却因为胸前的刺激确确实实地夹紧了。这个寡言的士兵粗暴地抓了一把他乳头周围的肌肉，阴茎来来回回地在这个区域滑动，留下潮湿的一片，最后射在了他心脏的位置，事后还用背心裹住阴茎擦了擦。

菲利克斯无暇关注胸前的狼藉，他对递烟的青年有安排。他示意青年再靠近点，草草撸了两下，就把脸凑过去为他口交。受宠若惊的年轻人差点直接射在菲利克斯牙床上，他又开始捏着阴茎根部试图延长体验。周围等得不耐烦的士兵们又大惊小怪地拍手嚎叫起来，帽子切了一声：“这么熟练，平时没少吃鸡巴吧。”

菲利克斯用余光看着帽子，一边将青年的阴茎一寸一寸吞下去，看得帽子愣了一会儿才想起来继续操，咒骂声不断。他的耐力在菲利克斯的目光挑逗下严重折损，但是他射得格外多，还特地分开菲利克斯松软的后门给其他人看，打算以此捍卫自己的尊严。

帽子一走，菲利克斯便跪坐起来认真地舔青年的阴茎，吸得动静不小，屋里的人都想找个好的观看角度，一度还有人因此大打出手。青年又将手伸向阴茎根部时，菲利克斯把他的手拨开，握住他沾满唾液的阴茎，抬头看着他红通通的傻气脸孔：“我有个请求。”青年的腰不由自主地挺动着，手指抚上菲利克斯的下唇，阴茎的进犯终于使这薄而色泽浅淡的嘴唇变红了一些。高潮将近的青年急于回到这嘴唇营造的可怕热度里，就像发条玩具一样机械地点了头。菲利克斯笑了，准许了青年最高规格的手活，两只手都在他的阴茎上忙活，婚戒在左手上反射着暗淡的光。在这可怜人发出第一声叫喊时，他张开嘴含住龟头，让精液染白了他的舌头。为了再恭维一下青年的虚荣心，他一仰头，赶在精液的味道让自己呕吐之前咽了下去。这服药般的举动在他心里的确像当下形势的解药。

青年震惊之余感谢了几位圣人，随后把手指插进菲利克斯汗湿的头发里懒洋洋地梳理，躬下身子去笑着与他对视。菲利克斯对这无忧无虑的笑脸感到由衷厌烦，便站起身来：“我要电话。去给我把电话拿来。”

还没来得及操菲利克斯的人先不乐意了。“这跟说好的不一样！”“你他妈以为你是谁？”“谁去叫队长来？”菲利克斯从无可适从的青年兜里掏出烟自行点上，直视这些抗议的人：“我跟你们队长约好的是十个人。他先违反了我们的约定，而我遵守规则到现在全凭耐心。我的耐心耗尽了。”转过来对青年急吼吼地说：“你等什么呢？！”

青年战战兢兢地往外走，中途被人抓住恐吓一顿。一直留在屋内的大个子看不下去了，动手镇压了对此事有异议的人，菲利克斯满意地点点头，皱着眉头笑了。

胖子依旧在角落坐着嘬他的咖啡，他的笑而不语使菲利克斯浑身加倍地不适。但胖子没再拿阿马多的命威胁菲利克斯，看起来也不打算把这招传授给别人。有大个子的帮忙，菲利克斯的安全暂时得到了保障，他查看了自己身上的伤势，把散落在各处的衣物捡起来。这时青年提着电话回来了。脚跟的伤使菲利克斯行走困难，但他还是迎上去接过电话，拨纳瓦号码的手抖个不停。蓝人接了电话，说话含糊其辞：“我们会尽力的”。菲利克斯正想问清楚拉法到底有没有救，队长背着手面色凝重地走了进来。

同时，远处传来一声枪响，听起来像是来自空旷地带。屋内有的人面面相觑，有的则像没听见一样等待队长的指示，取电话的青年看到队长就像受惊的狗一样狼狈地逃走了，只有菲利克斯明白枪声意味着什么。他极少允许感性将他带离理性的轨道，此时，感情和逻辑却混杂着指向同一个答案，整件事情的荒谬让他哑口无言。队长走到他跟前，脸上十分平静，将电话从菲利克斯手中抽出来，扣在基座上。

“我听说你的耐心耗尽了。”

菲利克斯点点头问：“那是我朋友吗？”

“下一个就是你。别高估自己的重要性，”队长把电话放到一边，“或者，我们可以把你关起来，每天拿出来让弟兄们开心一下，就像今天一样，直到我们玩厌了，你才能得到你那一枪。”

菲利克斯一动不动地站着，仿佛听到了别人的命运。接受阿马多死了这件事没花他多长时间，或许堂内托会更伤心。他把阿马多当朋友是没错，但这个飞行员身上总有种烟雾般镇静又摇摆不定的气质，菲利克斯不喜欢别人对他保有秘密，也不喜欢阿马多时而投来的难以捉摸的眼神。但他仍感到对阿马多的生命有义务，这不是生意出了差错那么简单，这是他不自量力的结果。也许从菲利克斯把自己的生活从常态里像野草一般拔出来时就开始了，他开始睡不好觉，越是遇到挫折，控制欲越是在他的血管里攒动。这是一种可悲的防御机制。

几个人抓住菲利克斯，没有遇到什么反抗。菲利克斯被几双手仰面按在布满灰尘的桌子上时，脑子里罕见地空白了一会儿。他又闻见了枪油的味道，但他觉得自己断断续续漏着精液的身体没有什么挽救的必要。他想起玛利亚和孩子们，想起他是如何没来得及道别就被阿维莱斯带走，这次也是一样。他想起自己是怎样尊重过错的人，承受了疼痛后反而更加软弱，想起玛利亚总是比他坚定和沉着，他希望他们的孩子长大后更像她。

他想问问能不能打给妻子说两句话，又不想自取其辱。

队长的手指陷进他体内时，他毫无反应。如果不是胸口还在微微起伏，就和一具新死的尸体没什么区别。

“没关系的，”胡安娜喜欢说，“爱总是和疼痛有关，上帝的爱最是如此。”她到死都是这么想的，疼痛是爱，是更好的安排。菲利克斯无法理解。痛楚遍布他的全身，爱在哪儿？上帝之爱？连结婚时玛利亚给他的十字架都不在身边。

想到这里，菲利克斯笑了：“……一群懦夫。我的十字架哪去了？”

队长缓缓露出了狡黠的笑脸：“你会见到它的。”

菲利克斯不解地昂起头，看见自己的腿被两个士兵扶着固定在两边。而两腿之间的景象差点让他吐出来——一滩乳白色的液体混合着淡黄色的枪油汇集在污秽的桌子表面，更多的液体正被队长的手一下接着一下从他体内勾出来。队长挽起袖子，手慢慢深入，四根手指的关节并不费力地埋了进去，菲利克斯张了张嘴，意识到他的疼痛感受器经历了那么久的轮奸已经损坏了，也许整只手也能吞下去……

“我听说你忍得挺辛苦。把自己的腿弄成这样，”队长摸了一把菲利克斯脚后跟的伤口，“何必呢？”接着弹了一下他的阴茎，“不是我把你踢坏了吧？帮你验证一下如何？”

菲利克斯感觉到肠道内的手指减少了，攻击的位置却更集中了。队长用手压着他的小腹，另一只手快速进出，精液还在向外流淌，他怀疑污物永远也流不干净，屋内回荡着潮湿的指交声，入口处痛感的缺席使他逐渐慌乱。他试着活动四肢，可每个士兵的抓握都是那么牢固，绝对无解的无力感甚至比肉体受到侵犯本身更让他害怕。

他听见自己说不，听见自己让这些人滚远点，他的忍耐快到极限了。他看到队长的小臂肌肉隆起，充满不可抗拒的活力，带动手指用快到难以置信的速度操他。他的阴茎渐渐充血抬起头来，整个下半身都沉浸在一股热意里，括约肌被摩擦的感觉头一次使他这样兴奋难耐，更让他绝望的是，队长的手弯曲着毫无偏差地扣在那个要命的区域，使他的腰部不自觉地向上弹动。

他听见自己乱了节奏的喘息。他的挣扎也变成了无意识的举动。脚踝处有些瘙痒，那是血液流过皮肤的触感。随着大腿的震颤，半透明的液体就顺着半硬的阴茎滴了下来。他从来没体会过这种快感，某一瞬间，他甚至忘记了自己的名字，记忆就像墙上的脚印一样被油漆工抹去了。

“瞧他爽得，”一个士兵说，“队长，他要爱上你了。”

队长不为所动地继续插入了一会儿，直到确信暂时榨不出更多的东西才停下来，用下级递来的苏打水洗了洗手。

“不行啊，”队长摇摇头对大汗淋漓、瘫软在桌上的菲利克斯说，“你这样子，算是废了一半。我们有义务帮你治治。可惜我的手累了。”他把手里剩下的苏打水一饮而尽，然后直接把瓶子插进了菲利克斯体内。瓶子进到最粗的位置就卡住了，但还是引起菲利克斯的一声惨叫。

“拿出去！拿出……操……”

队长握住瓶子底部，调整好角度，将瓶子推入到极限。

瓶子坚硬的质地造成的痛苦比任何人体部位都要剧烈，菲利克斯下意识想发动肌肉把瓶子推出去，但疼痛占了上风，身体难再响应。队长调整了角度，使瓶口硬邦邦地顶着肠道上壁，一下子抽出，再缓慢进入，将疼痛拖得无比漫长，每次抽出，被扩张到失去收缩能力的肛口都可怜地搭在瓶颈上。菲利克斯在短短的几分钟内再次勃起了，与此同时，他几乎确信自己会死于肠道破裂之类的难堪理由。但是他的身体决定让他活着继续羞辱他，瓶子每操入一次，阴茎就哆嗦着吐出一点液体，液体多到顺着小腹往下流时，他发出了一阵窒息般的抽气声，抖得像个失血过多的病人，达到了第二次高潮。

这次他合着眼睛，强迫自己集中思绪。他想起西班牙人在金字塔上建了教堂，这样皈依者的朝圣轨迹就不会变，人们花去数小时或跪或爬上山，有的人用仙人掌的茎干做成十字架背在身上，刺深深地扎进皮肤，血流如注……就是这样，慢慢向上爬，背负痛苦向上爬，痛苦使人看得清楚，痛苦是前进必须付出的代价，痛苦是爱……

他被一个巴掌扇得嘴角破裂。有人命令他睁开眼好好看着自己的淫荡模样。他因看到的场景咧开嘴笑了，口中的血腥味是他尝过的最甜蜜的东西。

“继续，”菲利克斯笑着说，“或者给我一枪。我不在乎。”

队长瞥了一眼士兵们的裤裆：“听见了吗？他说他不在乎。你们所有人，射他脸上。”

手下们迫不及待地掏出各自的阴茎，在他们自慰的过程中，菲利克斯突然意识到队长自始至终都没有勃起过，这折磨背后的纯粹与刽子手对死亡的敬重相仿。

精液落在菲利克斯的胡子和头发里，还落在眼皮与鼻梁上，强迫他张开嘴，有个人还有幸射在他的嘴角和牙齿上。

菲利克斯躺在那等众人射完，他所做的仅仅是抹了把脸。队长把瓶子从他体内抽出来，在他眼前晃了晃，瓶子底部盛着浅浅的一层精液。菲利克斯的睫毛上也黏着精液，但他了解了队长的意思。可是肮脏下流的人究竟是谁呢？

看到菲利克斯不屑的脸，队长掏出一把苏联制式手枪，干脆利落地上了膛，抵着他的脑袋。

“你要是不想事后拆开枪清理我的脑浆，最好离远点再开枪。一点前警察的建议。”菲利克斯双手交叉摆在胸前，镇定地看着队长。

队长点点头，把枪收起来，从兜里抽出一把卡巴军刀，比在菲利克斯喉咙上：“正好，我更想看到你喷血而死的样子——”

这时，比尔·斯戴克纳终于忍不住晃进来：“派对结束了，混蛋们，你们玩得可是挺尽兴。赶紧把刀撤了，你要是真给他抹脖子了就不好看了。”目光落在菲利克斯身上，斯戴克纳看起来着实被恶心到了，从地上捡起他的衬衫扔到他身上，“老天，赶紧擦擦你的脸，他们到这种环节总是用力过猛。”

菲利克斯刚才就抓到斯戴克纳顺着门缝偷看，才因此有了把握自己今夜能活着回家。但这美国佬说的话他一句也听不懂，“你他妈滚到哪去了？”他试着吼了一嗓子，却虚弱地咳嗽起来。

斯戴克纳像没听见一样，跟着士兵们慢悠悠地原路晃了出去。

屋内只剩菲利克斯一人，他躺在原位，衬衫盖在腹部，不知道该从何处开始清理身体。突然，屋外响起一阵踉踉跄跄的脚步声。阿马多走了进来，面色苍白，抱着肋骨的部位，看起来也经历了一顿毒打。他抬头看到菲利克斯，立刻停住了，脸扭过去，也不知道在想什么。过了好一会儿，他才把脸扭回来，菲利克斯已经及时用衬衣盖住了自己下体。

菲利克斯再看到阿马多的脸时就知道：他的飞行员什么都明白了。

两个人沉默地对视了片刻。

阿马多从兜里摸出来一串十字架：“操了他们的。他们把这个交给我时，我还以为你死了。”

菲利克斯没出声，用衬衣擦拭着自己。

阿马多上前两步：“让我帮你——”

菲利克斯生硬地拨开他的手，“不用。”阿马多通常都比这会察言观色，为什么不能留他一个人面对这烂摊子？

飞行员站在那盯着地面，似乎想在不离开的情况下给菲利克斯足够的隐私。菲利克斯感觉到他有话想说，有问题想问，但都聪明的没有开口。这时候菲利克斯才恍然大悟阿马多的思虑——这是他们的秘密了。而自己经历过的事能否成为过去，都取决于阿马多的谨慎了。

确保忠诚的方法有几个。菲利克斯想，他从未和别人一起经历过这种危机时刻，但愿再也不会了。他向来擅长在危机中发现机遇。没有什么东西比秘密更能联结两个人了——这便是机遇所在。理想状况是，这次事件过后，阿马多会变成他身边极其重要的一人，纵使他的身份将变得难以定义。

“帮我把裤子拿来。”菲利克斯平稳地说。

阿马多愣了一下，立刻到床垫前捡起裤子，也不顾上自己的疼了。菲利克斯接过裤子，并不道谢，试图从桌子上爬下来，阿马多注意到他双脚落地时的艰难，问道：“那群混蛋打你的腿了？”

他无所谓地耸了耸肩：“不，是我自己在木条上磨得。”

阿马多眯着眼消化了一会儿这条信息，转到他身后看了一眼，震惊都写在脸上。“我得帮你把刺拔出来。”说完就跪在地上研究起他的伤势。

菲利克斯犹豫了一下，在一把凳子上跪下，如此一来小腿可以不受力，木刺也更容易去除。他就这样光着下半身在凳子上跪了很久，等待阿马多把木刺一点点挑出来。当他意识到一滴精液顺着他的大腿后侧流下来时，并没有去擦。欲盖弥彰没什么意义，更重要的是，他要看看阿马多在赤裸的事实面前能坚持多久。

阿马多丝毫不受干扰地工作，脱下自己的衬衫，用衣角蘸着唾液为他清理血痂。菲利克斯怀疑这个正派人始终没抬头看到他被玩得松松垮垮的屁股，也没留意流下去的精液，于是他回头看去，看到阿马多脸上除了专注、还有一种疑似怜悯的神情，这甚至比被灌满精液还让他感到恶心，他赶忙回过头去。

清理完木屑，阿马多帮菲利克斯穿好衣裤（把自己的黑色牛仔衫借给他穿），十字架也交还给他，做这些的时候一直垂着目光，像是亏欠他什么。

菲利克斯坚持不要搀扶，独自走到飞机跟前。刚一登上飞机，他就躺在机舱地面上再也走不动一步了。阿马多也没再劝他去副驾坐着，自行开始准备起飞。菲利克斯闭目养神时，他听见了营地一侧的骚动。

“你们，打开仓库门，剩下的，赶紧卸货！”

菲利克斯突然睁开眼，他想到疼痛。

疼痛是——

他拖着受尽折磨的躯体向仓库走去。

美国人在他耳边发表了一通简单的演说，他突然明白了其中的意思。

疼痛，疼痛。

菲利克斯第一次理解胡安娜的说法。在尼加拉瓜丛林中的仓库跟前，在飞机引擎制造的噪声里，他第一次感受到上帝之爱。

那天晚上菲利克斯跟阿马多说的最后一句话是，我要那里的坐标。阿马多带着沉痛的神色看了他一眼，点了点头。

一个月后，菲利克斯坐在单人沙发上看新闻，女儿沉甸甸地窝在他怀里求他换台。卧室里有电视，菲利克斯这么说，但他了解女儿只是想挠痒痒玩。阿布利尔得到了她想要的，大笑着在沙发上打滚，菲利克斯也被她的笑声感染。闹了一会儿，他抱住她，提醒她安静一下，然后把电视音量调大。

_“……昨日，尼加拉瓜桑迪诺人民军突袭了希诺特加省雨林中的一处反抗组织基地，这是左翼政府在反抗运动战争中取得的最大胜利之一，人民军发言人称反抗组织此次死伤近四百人……”_

画面切到人民军把反抗组织的尸体从山上拖到跑道焚烧的影像，菲利克斯则对着电视走神，开始想生意的事儿。

女儿比他看的入神，问他“尼加拉瓜在哪？”

菲利克斯回过神来说：“很远的，我没去过。”

他换了个台，新闻关注的是恰帕斯西北部的厄尔齐冲火山。火山即将喷发，火山灰遮天蔽日，农民们带着自制的口罩在仓库里忙碌，官员们不以为然地在镜头前夸夸其谈。一个专家不停挠他下巴上的胡茬，说这可能是现代墨西哥见证的最大的火山喷发。

菲利克斯点上一支烟，心中突然充满了期待。

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢羊从一年前就鼓励我搞这个，感谢瓜提供了极其关键的点子  
> 标题是指33公里，北美陆壳厚度，大致即岩浆到地表的距离


End file.
